This invention relates to a balloon anchor and, more particularly, to a device for releasably tethering a bouquet or cluster of balloons at predetermined heights for display at various festive occasions.
Bouquets of helium filled balloons are often prepared for festive events such as birthdays, anniversaries, retirement parties, and the like. It is known that helium filled balloons must be anchored to an object of sufficient weight to prevent the balloon from escaping into the atmosphere.
Various balloon holders have been disclosed in the prior art which prevent helium balloons from escaping into the atmosphere or onto the ceiling of an enclosed structure. The holders disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,035,391 and 5,074,510 to Steele and Metz, respectively, present various appendages to which several helium filled balloons may be attached. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,314 to Peters discloses a spool member which allows a single balloon tether to be reeled in or out to regulate the height of the balloon.
Although assumably effective in operation, such devices are either complex in construction or provide for inefficient preparation of a bouquet of balloons. Specifically, the '391 and '510 patents require balloons to be individually attached to several anchors, making attachment and detachment difficult and time consuming. Thus, it is desirable to have a balloon holder which requires only one knot to be tied while tethering a plurality of helium balloons in an evenly distributed variable height arrangement.